Realm of War
Informacje ogólne 1. Gra posiada całkowicie nieliniową fabułę. 2. Nie ma tu HP, exp., MP, statystyk etc. Ważna jest tu historia. 3. Należy wczuć się w postać, stworzyć jej imię, które będzie pasować do jej rasy oraz uniwersum, nie wolno używać wulgaryzmów (wyjątkiem są archaizmy) ani poruszać tematów tabu. 4. Gracz nie może zmieniać żadnych parametrów swojej postaci po rozpoczęciu gry. 5. Grę rozpoczynamy 23 marca 2012 r. 6. Gramy na dyskusji Informacje o świecie 1. Gra toczy się w fikcyjnym świecie Eolia. 2. Znane są trzy kontynenty: Tegharia (Stary Świat), Meridia (Nowy Świat) oraz Kheria. 3. Świat jest zamieszkany przez 13 frakcji. Opiszę je poniżej. 4. Świat osadzony jest w klimacie fantasy. 5. W zależności od wybranej frakcji i rasy wygląd formularza zgłoszeniowego się różni. Frakcje Imperium Teghirskie Jest to najstarsze znane państwo. Od niego wziął nazwę cały kontynent. Położony jest na południowo-zachodnim krańcu kontynentu. Oprócz gigantycznej stolicy w imperium nie ma miast. Resztę państwa zajmują porty, farmy i forty. Całe społeczeństwo, z cesarzem na czele, to rasiści, tak więc nie ma tam przedstawicieli żadnych innych ras. Formularz zgłoszeniowy: Imię i nazwisko postaci: Dowolne Miejsce zamieszkania: Teghir (stolica), Czarny Bród (wieś), Meghar (port), Khrios (kolonia w Nowym Świecie) Rasa: Człowiek Wyposażenie: Początkowo nic Ekwipunek: Jak powyżej Imperium Fellarskie Drugie imperium, usytuowane na południowym wschodzie kontynentu stanowi przeciwwagę dla rasistowskiego państwa na zachodzie. Oba imperia prowadziły ze sobą w przeszłości krwawe i wyniszczające wojny. Nie widząc żadnego sensu w tych walkach państwa zawarły rozejm. Od tamtego czasu imperia nie wdają się w żadne wojny na kontynencie. W przeciwieństwie do Imperium Teghirskiego, które jest gigantyczną aglomeracją, Imperium Fellarskie jest bardziej zrównoważone. W przeciwieństwie do konkurującego imperium, które jest usytuowane na żyznych ziemiach, państwo na wschodzie jest ubogie w surowce naturalne, dlatego w gospodarce dominuje handel i przemysł. Kolejną i to bardzo widoczną różnicą pomiędzy oboma imperiami jest podejście do innych ras. Imperium Fellarskie jest mieszaniną ras, w której z powodów historycznych, duży odsetek stanowią pół-elfy. Formularz zgłoszeniowy dla człowieka Imię i nazwisko postaci: Dowolne Miejsce zamieszkania: Fellath (stolica), Regia (miasto przemysłowe), Ether (port kupiecki) Rasa: Człowiek Wyposażenie: Początkowo nic Ekwipunek: Jak powyżej Formularz zgłoszeniowy dla pół-elfa Imię i nazwisko postaci: Dowolne (ludzkie) Miejsce zamieszkania: Fellath (stolica), Regia (miasto przemysłowe), Aerin (miasteczko na północy) Rasa: Pół-elf Wyposażenie: Początkowo nic Ekwipunek: Jak powyżej Formularz zgłoszeniowy dla krasnoluda Imię i nazwisko postaci: Dowolne Miejsce zamieszkania: Fellath (stolica), Nerghar (placówka handlowa na północy) Rasa: Krasnolud Wyposażenie: Początkowo nic Ekwipunek: Jak powyżej Królestwo Pyrrhy Królestwo położone na wyspie na południe od Imperium Fellarskiego jest zamieszkane głównie przez Pyrrhosów - rasę jaszczuropodobnych płonących stworów. Chociaż Pyrrhosi nie są agresywną rasą mało która rasa jest zdolna przetrwać na Pyrrze wyspie. Klimat panujący na wyspie jest zabójczy dla roślin, dlatego Pyrrhosi wyspecjalizowali się w hodowli zwierząt odpornych na wysokie temperatury oraz stężenie pyłu wulkanicznego. Pyrrhosi wyspecjalizowali się w obróbce metali, a dzięki handlowi z krasnoludami technologia w królestwie stoi na bardzo wysokim poziomie. Dla Pyrrhosów bardzo duże znaczenie ma ropa wydobywana na obszarze całej wyspy. Dzięki niej Pyrrhosi są niemalże niepokonani na morzu a przed walką bardzo często smarują swoje ostrza ropą i podpalają, by zadać przeciwnikom większe rany. Jedynym słabym punktem tej rasy jest... woda. Formularz zgłoszeniowy: Imię postaci: Dowolne Miejsce zamieszkania: Inferna (stolica), Gharn (kopalnia) Rasa: Pyrrhos Wyposażenie: Początkowo nic Ekwipunek: Jak powyżej Wolne Miasto Merthor Dawna osada Imperium Teghirskiego położona u styku większości szlaków handlowych pomiędzy trzema imperiami. Miasto jest bardzo bogate, jednakże z powodu strategicznego znaczenia w przeszłości było areną walk między dwoma imperiami. Osada nie posiada władzy, panuje prawo silniejszego. Jako że jest to dawna osada Imperium Teghirskiego, nie żyje tu zbyt wielu przedstawicieli innych ras. Z racji swojego położenia miasto zawiązało sojusz z krasnoludami i Pyrrhosami, a także zbudowało potężną flotę. Formularz zgłoszeniowy: Imię i nazwisko postaci: Dowolne Miejsce zamieszkania: Merthor (stolica) Rasa: Człowiek Wyposażenie: Początkowo nic Ekwipunek: Jak powyżej Królestwo Ridii Niewielkie królestwo położone na północ od Imperium Teghirskiego. Z racji dobrych stosunków z tym Imperium, przez wielu jest nazywane pogardliwie "kolonią". Ridia posiada bardzo dobrą kawalerię oraz dostęp do niezwykle rzadkiego metalu - tytanu. Miecze z królestwa należą do najlepszych z wytworzonych ludzką ręką. Nieliczni wojownicy Imperium Teghirskiego, którzy wybrali miecze zamiast tradycyjnych włóczni zawsze wybierają ridiańskie ostrza. Formularz zgłoszeniowy: Imię i nazwisko postaci: Dowolne Miejsce zamieszkania: Gerhor (stolica), Mallon (miasteczko na południu) Rasa: Człowiek Wyposażenie: Początkowo nic Ekwipunek: Jak powyżej Księstwo Karrei Niegdyś bardzo potężne państwo, które jednak zostało podbite za czasów unii aedhirsko-fellarskiej przez siły Imperium Fellarskiego. Z czasem, dzięki licznym powstaniom oraz działaniom Imperium Teghirskiego księstwo odzyskało niepodległość, jednak nie odzyskało większości ziem oraz znaczenia na arenie międzynarodowej. Obecnie księstwo znajduje się w stanie wojny z Królestwem Aedhiru. Wojowników księstwa charakteryzuje ogromny patriotyzm graniczący nawet z nacjonalizmem. Wielu z nich dąży do odzyskania ziem sprzed zaboru. Niedawno władzę objął młody książę, który otwarcie głosi zniszczenie państwa elfów. Imię i nazwisko postaci: Dowolne Miejsce zamieszkania: Karsia (stolica), Vidhea (zamek na granicy karreisko-aedhirskeij) Rasa: Człowiek Wyposażenie: Początkowo nic Ekwipunek: Jak powyżej Królestwo Aedhiru Państwo elfickie utworzone po rozpadzie Imperium Aedhirsko-Fellarskiego. Dawniej niewielkie królestwo rządzone przez królową Eadharię połączyło się unią personalną z Imperium Fellarskim. Jednak gdy królowa zmarła, państwo rozpadło się, a na ziemiach odebranych Karrei odtworzono państwo. Wiele tysięcy elfów opuściło Imperium zostawiając rodziny. Elfy z pólnocy, jak są nazywane elfy z Aedhiru, nie są jakoś szczególnie związani z naturą, a ich styl walki jest podobny do tego, jaki reprezentują ludzie. Elfie miecze wyprodukowane w Aedhirn są bardzo wysokiej jakości, jednak dla przeciętnego człowieka są one zbyt lekkie i wąskie. Formularz zgłoszeniowy: Imię i nazwisko postaci: Dowolne zaczynające się od Ae- lub Ea- Miejsce zamieszkania: Aedhir (stolica), Ealesar (osada na północy), Eafer (miasto na południu) Rasa: Elf Wyposażenie: Początkowo nic Ekwipunek: Jak powyżej Królestwo Edearu Edear to liczne elfckie miasta-państwa zjednoczone pod sztandarem jednego przywódcy. Edear jest podzielony na klany, a każdy specjalizuje się w czym innym. Elfy z południa są silnie związane z naturą. Oprócz tego elfy z Edearu są urodzonymi fechmistrzami, a ich umiejętność władania łukiem jest legendarna. Edearczycy są jednak wrażliwi i bardzo zależni od natury. Formularz zgłoszeniowy: Imię i nazwisko postaci: Dowolne zaczynające się od Fe- (jeśli chcesz należeć do klanu fechmistrzów) lub Ka- (jeśli chcesz należeć do klanu łuczników) Miejsce zamieszkania: Metheor (stolica), jeśli wybrałeś klan fechmistrzów: Itherior (fort na zachodzie); jeśli wybrałeś klan łuczników: Chearia (osada na północy), Lhiria (miasto na zachodzie) Rasa: Elf Wyposażenie: Początkowo nic Ekwipunek: Jak powyżej Królestwo Egharii Podziemne państwo krasnoludów na odległej północy. Krasnoludy są z natury świetnymi inżynierami i handlują swoją technologią z innymi państwami. Z racji wrodzonej krzepy krasnoludy preferują walkę w zwarciu przy użyciu młotów bojowych i toporów. Oprócz tego krasnoludy używają samopałów - ich wynalazku. Pańśtwo krasnoludów jest świetnie zamaskowane i niewielu zna jego faktyczne położenie. Państwo nie jest typowym królestwem. Rządzi nie król, a geruzja. Formularz zgłoszeniowy: Imię i nazwisko postaci: Dowolne Miejsce zamieszkania: Egharia (stolica), Kharelia (kopalnia) Sheria (placówka handlowa) Rasa: Krasnolud Wyposażenie: Początkowo nic Ekwipunek: Jak powyżej Republika Sikhos Największe państwo w Nowym Świecie. Chociaż państwo zostało odkryte przez członków Bractwa Vargjondów to dopiero przybycie pierwszych teghirskich osadników zapewniło republice znaczenie na arenie międzynarodowej. Państwo jest rządzone przez wybrany demokratycznie rząd. Republika jest ogromną aglomeracją i chociaż Sikhos jest mniejsze od Teghiru to jest zdecydowanie piękniejsze. Republika jest zamieszkana przez rasę jaszczuroludzi, których tradycyjną bronią są stalowe szpony. Tylko pozornie ta broń jest zbyt krótka by być skuteczna. Wrodzona wytrzymałość, zręczność i siła połączona z brutalnością zmienia te szpony w zabóczą broń. Nieliczne jaszczury korzystają również z łuków. Oprócz tego arytokracja korzysta również z mieczy. Państwo, z racji pustynnego terenu utrzymuje się głównie z łowiectwo oraz bogatych złóż złota i kamieni szlachetnych. Formularz zgłoszeniowy: Imię postaci: Dowolne MIejsce zamieszkania: Sikhos (stolica), Thiros (kopalnia), Khrios (kolonia Imperium Teghirskiego) Rasa: Jaszczuroludzie Wyposażenie: Początkowo nic Ekwipunek: Jak powyżej Bractwo Vargjondów Niewielkie państwo na odległej północy obu kontynentów. Członkowie bractwa to urodzeni wojownicy. Duża część z nich w trakcie bitwy wpada w szał bojowy - berserk, podczas którego nie czuje bólu. Do dziś nie wiadomo czy to zasługa silnej wiary, wrodzona umiejętność czy też wina miodu pitnego. Bractwo jest największym eksporterem mięsa i futer na świecie, a także posiada najsilniejszą flotę. Formularz zgłoszeniowy: Imię postaci: Dowolne Miejsce zamieszkania: Fhiord (osada w Starym Świecie), Ghrein (osada w Nowym Świecie) Rasa: Człowiek Wyposażenie: Początkowo nic Ekwipunek: Jak powyżej Imperium Meriumskie Największe pod względem powieszchni imperium na świecie. Zajmuje prawie całą powierzchnię kontynentu Kherii. W społeczeństwie dużą rolę odgrywa religia. Państwo składa się z dwóch całkowicie ze sobą zasymilowanych narodów oraz kilku mniejszych, podbitych. Dla mieszkańców północnego kontynentu mieszkańcy imperium to dzikusy oddający swoich ludzi w ofierze krwawym bogom, jednak nauka w imperium stoi na bardzo wysokim poziomie - głównie fizyka i astronomia. Oprócz tego imperium posiada liczne złoża oraz tysiące wojowników. Chociaż wojownik Południowego Imperium jest słabo uzbrojony może on skutecznie walczyć z lepiej uzbrojonym przeciwnikiem, dzięki dobrej strategii oraz metodom walki. Formularz zgłoszeniowy: Imię postaci: Dowolne Miejsce zamieszkania: Bizenthio (stolica), Quetza (miasto na północy kraju), Chieno Metza (nekropolia), Ithieono (plantacja na zachodzie) Rasa: Człowiek Wyposażenie: Początkowo nic Ekwipunek: Jak powyżej Czarna Orda Nowo powstałe państwo na północnym-wschodzie złożone z koczowniczych orków i goblinów. Jest to nowo powstałą potęga, która może zaburzyć delikatną równowagę między państwami. Orkowie są uważani przez mieszkańców północy za barbarzyńców. Określenie to dobrze opisuje ich zachowanie. W imperium znajduje się wiele mieszańców. Spowodowane jest to polityką orków wobec podbitych ludów. Ordą rządzi Wielki Imperator, choć jego istnienie jest poddawane w wątpliwość, ponieważ nikt go nigdy nie widział. Formularz zgłoszeniowy dla orka Imię postaci: Dowolne Miejsce zamieszkania: Ghario'khas (obóz na zachodzie) Rasa: Ork Wyposażenie: Początkowo nic Ekwipunek: Jak powyżej Formularz zgłoszeniowy dla goblina Imię postaci: Dowolne Miejsce zamieszkania: Ghario'khas (obóz na zachodzie) Rasa: Goblin Wyposażenie: Początkowo nic Ekwipunek: Jak powyżej Formularz zgłoszeniowy dla pół-orka Imię postaci: Dowolne Miejsce zamieszkania: Ghario'khas (obóz na zachodzie) Rasa: Pół-ork Wyposażenie: Początkowo nic Ekwipunek: Jak powyżej ---- Świat będzie się poznawać lepiej w trakcie gry. Zapisy thumb|272px Personalia: Ragn Üruk Pochodzenie: Kopalnia Kharelia Rasa: Krasnolud Wyposażenie: Nic Ekwipunek: Nic Imię postaci: Argan Miejsce zamieszkania: Ithieono Rasa: Człowiek Wyposażenie: nic Ekwipunek: nic